Question: Luis is a gardener. He plants $5$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $4$ lilies. How many lilies did Luis plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of lilies that Luis planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of lilies} \times 4\text{ lilies per row}$ $5\text{ rows of lilies} \times 4\text{ lilies per row} = 20$ lilies